The present invention relates to a device for arresting a door, particularly for arresting a door in an open position.
It is known to provide door arresting devices which are mounted at the lower edge region of a door, adjacent the floor, and which serve to hold the door open at any selected opening angle. This is particularly true for doors which are permanently biased towards their closed position, for example by biasing springs, door closers or the like.
Door arresting devices known from the prior art as a general rule have a member that can be moved into and out of engagement with the floor and which can be embraced by a pivotable or tiltable member that serves to lock the arresting member in place when the device is in use. For various reasons the prior-art devices of this type are not entirely satisfactory, which is also true of prior-art devices which use electromagnets to hold the door open. The latter type of arrangement of course requires a substantial amount of energy and, moreover, these devices are quite bulky.